


Dinner Night

by Anaksunamun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaksunamun/pseuds/Anaksunamun
Summary: Chris is “invited” by Jill to come into her apartment, then he discovers something about her feeding.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 13





	Dinner Night

**Author's Note:**

> It happens after a small story (pre re1) from a RE comic book, where Jill is attacked by a "werewolf" during a mission.

  
“... Did you guys find the weapon?” Chris asked while walking beside Jill.  
“Not yet” She was in her way to home, Chris couldn’t stop asking her about what happened on this day since they were in RPD, she'd said that she was going home but he kept making her questions  
“Okay, someone is gonna find it later... But why do you think the guy looked like a werewolf? Also are you sure you aren’t hurt?” he was looking at her back, searching for blood stains in her shirt.  
“The place where it happened was really dark, I was just confused. I got 3 superficial scratches” she looked at him “You won’t see anything, I changed my shirt. Also...” she stopped to walk, they were in front of her building “You just followed me home while interrogating me, I told you several times I was tired.” She raised one of her eyebrows while looking at his blushed face  
“I'm sorry.” Chris moved his right hand closed to her right wrist, she did the same with her left hand, their movements were almost synchronized “I was worried...” his voice's tone was soft and calmly, he wasn’t used to speak like that with someone who isn’t Claire or Barry's daughters “I...” He kept holding her wrist for a few seconds “am going home, please be careful in the next mission” he released her wrist but she kept holding his.  
“I want you to come in” Jill was rotating her thumb on his left wrist, in the opposite side of his veins.  
“But...”   
“Come on, it is too late and this city is dangerous...” her humorous smile made Chris laughs.  
“Jill, I am a cop... A S.T.A.R.S. member...” despite his laugh, he was still blushing  
“I know.” She chuckled while pulling his arm close to her “You might be a cop but still act childish sometimes” she said while opening her building’s door “Come on, it is 2 a.m.” she entered in her building while still holding his wrist.  
“Are you afraid about the guy? It is over...” Chris said coming closer to her and closing the door  
“Don’t make me drag you to upstairs” Jill kept holding him until they got close to the elevator.  
“Okay, Sir.” He putted out one cigarette from his jacket's pocket.  
“Some people in this building have asthma” she grabbed the cigarette from his hand and putted it back on his pocket “They are extreme sensitivity to it, so, no cigarettes here.” She pushed the elevator's bottom.  
“Sure.” He hid both of his hands on his pants pockets, Chris was staring to the nothing, he kept like that until the elevator arrived.  
“After you.” She used her hand to indicate where he should go.  
“Don’t you want me to run away?” he walked past her.  
“Exactly” she walked inside the elevator and pushed one of the bottoms “I am inviting you, be a good visitor and come in...” she smiled, looked at his face smiling looking down.   
“I am doing it” he followed her to the outside from the elevator, soon, she was unlocking her apartment's door.  
“Hmm...” she pointed to inside of the apartment  
“Yes, sir...” he smiled, rolled his eyes while walking in  
“...” Jill was trying to hide her laugh, she used her hand to cover her month when she realized Chris was looking at her “I will order some pizzas...” she closed the door “Then I will take a shower”  
“Are there pizzerias open at this hour?” he walked to the couch “2:09 a.m.?” he said while looking at his watcher “2:10 a.m. now” he sat in the couch.  
“Yes,” she left her purse in the desk close to her bed, stared at Chris sprawling in her couch “For that reason I will have time enough to take a shower...”  
“Okay, I got it” Chris looked at Jill taking her telephone and ordering for pizza, then she walked to her closet, at the right side of the couch, grabbed some clothes and a towel, then she is on her way to the bathroom.  
“Don’t run away.” She said before closing the door.  
“I won’t.” he said a little more louder than the usual “I shouldn’t have done it.” For a second he had forgotten the hour “Well…” Chris stood up and walked to Jill's bed, he grabbed the TV remote, a few seconds later the object was turned on, there were only insomnia's pills commercials and uninteresting tv shows “…” he took a deep breath, walked back to the couch, where the remote was left, he decided to walk around the kitchen, there were some dishes in the sink “You said that you were tired…” he removed his jacket and put it in the closest chair from him, then he started to wash all the dishes.  
“Oh…” Jill was wearing her blue pajamas, she opened the bathroom's door while brushing her went hair, her surprised eyes were looking at Chris drying the dishes, in a second they heard the door being knocked.  
“The Pizza arrived…” he said while drying the last dish “Do you mind if I look around?” he pointed to the cabinets  
“Make yourself at home, also, can you please grab some drinks in the fridge and put on the table?” Jill looked at him nodding, so she goes to her purse and then to the door.  
“…” Chris opened the fridge's door, there were some food delivery boxes close to the drinks, at the bottom part of the fridge there were old pizza boxes “Girl, what do you eat?” he said while putting the drinks at the table “You don’t have any fresh meal…”  
“Chris, I am someone capable of burning ice…” she said while putting the pizzas in her table, then she walked to her desk where the purse was left.  
“Well, lets change it, let me see what you have here…” he opened some of the cabinets, in the first one everything he found were packages of cookies and snacks “I found rice.” He putted the rice's package in the balcony “And just it…”  
“Chris, the pizzas are already here…” Jill said when she came back  
“We can eat it as a desert, or if everything get wrong… So…” he opened the fridge door “Nothing…” he closed its door, then he did the same with the freezer's one “frozen broccoli...” he putted the broccoli beside the rice “Chicken or pork?” he asked while holding both of the packages  
“I don’t know…” she said kind of confused  
“So chicken… Because it still looks edible.” he putted the other package back in the freezer  
“Chris, I really do appreciate what you are doing but, you don’t have to do it” she walked closer to him  
“Actually, I do, you are eating such an unhealthy food” he laughed “Come on, I taught Claire, I can teach you, also, there is nothing on TV and I can’t smoke my cigarettes” he took one of the saucepans from the high cabinet “Come on, you need to eat some real food”  
“…” Jill rolled her eyes “Okay, teach me…” she walked closer to the stove “Do your sister knows that you smoke?”  
“If she knew, I would be already dead…” he filled the saucepan with water “So,” the saucepan was putted in the light stove “When you must put the broccoli on it?”  
“Now?”  
“When it is boiling” be added some salt in the water “And you leave it for how many minutes?”  
“Ten…?”  
“Five.” He laughed, then he took the chicken's package “Now, it must be defrosted, we will keep the package so it won’t contaminate your sink, okay?” he opened the tap and positioned the package under it  
“Okay” they waited for a few minutes until the water boil, so Jill putted a amount of broccoli in the saucepan “Like that?”  
“Yes, just…” Chris adjusted the fire intensity “Now we have to wait five minutes” he checked the package “I think it is defrosted enough” he took a pan and putted on the stove “Can you light the fire?” he opened the chicken package  
“Yes, chef” she was looking at him seasoning the chickens breasts with salt and pepper “Be careful or you will burn yourself” she said when he approached his hand to the pan  
“I won’t, I am just checking how much warm it is”  
“Alright” Jill putted out the broccoli saucepan's fire, looked at Chris putting oil at the pain, then he putted the chicken’s breasts on it.  
“I think it is time enough to turn” he washed his hands, took the tongs from the high cabinet and turned the chicken   
“Wow, you have some pretty breasts” Jill told him while getting closer  
“You have some pretty broccoli” Chris smiled without taking out the eyes from the pan  
“I like your arms” she said while putting the saucepan with broccoli in the table  
“I like your eyes” he said while putting out the fire  
“I like your butt” she was watching Chris putting the pan in the table  
“I like your hair” his face was blushed, Jill could nearly noticed “Almost there, we just need to cook the rice” he walked to the balcony, Jill followed him “It is one cup of rice” he showed her the amount of rice while she was taking a new saucepan.  
“Okay” she putted the saucepan in the stove, Chris poured the rice in the object  
“So we ‘wash' it” he grabbed the saucepan and filled it with water, used his hand to move the rice so he carefully poured the excess of water in the sink “Now we put two cups of water” Chris took the cup and filled it, poured the in the saucepan “Some salt…” he finished with the water and added the condiment “I like to put garlic and olive oil, but we don’t have…”  
“There are olive oil here” Jill opened the low cabinet “Here” she gave him the bottle  
“Thanks” he grabbed the bottle and added in the saucepan, then he covered it with the lid “Now we wait for 18 minutes, or when the water has dried.” He turned his eyes to Jill “Why are you looking at me like that?” he smiled  
“You weren’t supposed to do that, I invited you here”  
“Don’t think like that.” He putted both of his hands in her shoulders “I mean, you threatened to drag me here” both laughed “And didn’t let me run away”  
“Because it is too late.” She smiled to him  
“Yeah, I know” he looked at his watcher  
“Do you want some clothes, so you can sleep here?”  
“No, I am fine like this” he rested his left arm around her shoulders “Also, I don’t think any of your clothes would fit on me any way”  
“But it would be funny to look at you using it” she rounded her right arm on his waist “Sorry for making you blush some minutes ago”  
“You didn’t” he checked his watcher again  
“Yes, I did” she propped her left hand on his belly  
“Even if you had to, it would be okay. I already expected that kind of comment coming from you” he used the resting hand to shake her shoulder   
“Okay, I got it” they kept waiting for a few minutes  
“I think it is done” he walked closer to the stove, raised the lid, used a spoon to move the rice around the saucepan “Yeah, it is done.” Chris putted out the fire, watched Jill taking two plates from the high cabinet and positioning it on the table, then he took a spoon and walked closer to the table, served a amount of rice in both plates, the saucepan was placed in the stove, Jill served some broccoli in the plates while Chris did the same with the chicken breasts “So, what do you think?” he said when they finished to serve  
“Looks good” she took two forks and knives, gave one of the pair to Chris, then she sat in the chair  
“Because that is a real food” He said while sitting in the chair with his jacket  
“Yeah” both started to eat “Wow, how did you learn to cook like this?”  
“Well…” he stared to the nothing “It was required… Claire’s food taste…”  
“I got it” she smiled to him, her telephone rang, then she saw his smile slowly breaking “What is wrong?” Jill stood up  
“Nothing” he blinked slowly, looked at her going to the telephone.  
“Yes?” she answered  
“ _Jill, how are you going? Was Chris bothering you?”_  
“I am good. Yes, also he is with me now”  
 _“I noticed, just called him some minutes ago and nothing_ ”  
“Okay, did the weapon used by the weird guy was found?”  
“ _Not yet_.”  
“Thanks, Barry. Have a good night”  
“ _Have a good night, Jill._ ” The phone call was ended, Jill walked to the kitchen  
“Barry called” she said while sitting “He said that he called you before”  
“Something about the weapon?”  
“No.” they ate the dinner in silence “Yay, desert” she opened one of the pizza boxes  
“…” Chris laughed, he took one of the pizza pieces and putted on his plate “Did you learn how to make real food?” he asked while cutting the pizza  
“First put the broccoli in the salty water and let on the light fire for eight minutes?” she used the fork to bring a freshly cut small piece of pizza to her mouth  
“Five minutes, and the water must be boiling first, what about the rice?” he smiled at her  
“I don’t have any idea” she chuckled  
“Jesus, Jill” he brought a small piece of pizza to his month  
“I am sorry, I am not good in cooking…” both laughed, when they finished, Chris was followed by Jill to the couch   
“Do you want to see some sleeping pills commercials?” he said while both were sitting.  
“Yeah, that is a good idea” she smiled at him, took the remote and increased the TV's sound  
“I like this commercial” he rested his head in her upper arm  
“So do I” she rested her hand on his knee, they kept like that until both fell a asleep.


End file.
